


熔解

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, OOC, Smut, alfred hurt（x, but he like it（maybe, false history, gun sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 露米1988年联合验证实验（Joint Verification Experiment）作为核裁军的一部分与苏美关系解冻的产物由戈尔巴乔夫和里根推进并签署。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	熔解

**Author's Note:**

> -露米，国设  
> -冷战时期的冷战组  
> -禁止和时政联系  
> -仅OOC属于我
> 
> 预警：  
> 本文涉及历史（与本家性格不符），但笔者的历史水平有限，错误请见谅。苏露同体，无伊利亚。伊万是苏俄，是苏联的领头以及代表，本文默认苏联非人格的设定。一切的一切都是脑补，搞冷战和现实没有一点关系。  
> 这篇就是单纯的GHS，无内涵无隐喻，只搞爱（物理）。  
> 重点：OOC病弱的阿尔弗雷德，血腥警告，伤患H警告。

——————————————

1988年8月17日，晴，强风，某荒漠，内华达州

沉默着目送赤红色的旗帜徐徐升空，在仅存于设想的土地上迎风猎猎展开镰刀工锤的勋章，不远处，红蓝白的星条旗遥遥隔空而望。

尚未习惯半个地球时差带来的晕眩感犹如跗骨之蛆难以抹去，苏/维/埃颇不耐烦地敲击着手下的箱子，面沉如水，帽檐下天芥紫的眼眸在荒漠而来的风沙中越发暗沉。

苏/维/埃的拖车前，苏美两国的专家站在一起，热火朝天地交换着彼此对计划的修改意见，可几个月前他们还曾相互警惕，不敢靠近，没过多久，就在莫名的理论争议中达成共识，越发不分你我。

这都不是重点。隔着黑皮手套的指尖再次敲击在铁质箱子上，烟黄的天价礼物盒上面刻有深黑入钢的字迹：TO Nevada, USA FROM: Semipalatinsk, USSR，俄语版以及英语版，恨不得让全世界都知道这玩意从哪里来的。但现在苏/维/埃每一次敲击仿佛都狠狠地戳在美/利/坚那张飞扬跋扈的脸上。

也许应该给这个礼物加上一个蝴蝶结，嗯，美/利/坚的领带看起来很适合，最好能连着他那愚蠢的脑袋一起。

苏/维/埃的眼底闪过一丝狠厉。他们是几个月之前见面来着？

“祖国。”一旁他的副官靠近，作为该场合下唯二穿军装的人物，所有人都自觉远离他俩。“那边传来消息了。”

“是吗。”单一的敲击停下，“他终于不躲了？”

副官是他的国民，老实又死板，学不来那套政治上的弯弯绕。“没有这个消息，只是送来了一封信，说是邀请函。”语毕递过来一件信封，转身退后靠墙站立。

苏/维/埃拆开信封，那个人连个火漆都懒得封口，也罢，他俩之间的正常通讯手段也没多少，老欧洲的那套繁文缛节对只懂钱的乡巴佬和重武力的野蛮人从来也就用不上。抽出信函，扑面而来一股浓重的古龙香水味让他不习惯地皱眉。

“LV，waiting for you”

末尾还有一个做作的心。

克制住撕烂的冲动，平常的苏/维/埃也不是如此暴躁冲动的性格，当然，前提是没有被人白白按在一个地方无用地等待上近半个月。

起身，苏/维/埃把信封对折收起。对他的副官点头。“我要出去，你留在这里监察。”

“明白。”忠心的副官从不会质疑祖国的命令。

越过铁丝和水泥包裹的墙壁，远处的地平线卷起黄沙，炙烤的热度扭曲了近地的空气，宛若海夜风暴中塞壬魅惑的歌声，他清楚地知道那片翻腾的风沙之后藏着什么。

拉斯维加斯……吗。

很好，不守时的美/利/坚应该学会承受苏/维/埃的怒火。

——————————————

1988年8月17日，晴，强风，拉斯维加斯，内华达州

厚底的军靴踏在软绵的地毯上，砸出沉闷的足音，一路上没人敢正视他，想来也是提前打了招呼。

猛地推开目的地的门，意料之中的没上锁，厚重的双门在身后合上，嗒的一声锁死。无聊的小把戏。

让苏维埃等到不可耐烦的男人就那样懒散地斜靠在落地窗边，军服整齐，单手端着杯半浸冰球的波本威士忌，遥望着无云的天际，脚下踩着这座奢靡无序又纸醉金迷的不夜之城也未曾映入眼底。

“半个月。”衣角上裹挟的热度和房间里的低温冲撞，“我开始怀疑大英帝国真的有教育美利坚的待客之道吗？”

“真是斤斤计较呢，伊万。”不急不慢地转过身，冰块叮当，伊万这才看清了对方右边脸上满满缠绕的绷带，是新换的雪白，金丝眼镜堪堪卡在鼻梁上。“不过他的确没教。”

“那真是可怜啊，琼斯。”意有所指的嘲讽。

阿尔弗雷德习惯性无视，他向伊万走来，步伐中压抑着隐藏不住的虚浮，脸上是一如既往的假笑，放下玻璃杯，拿起插在冰块里的细长酒瓶，无色的酒液晃荡。“别生气嘛，伊万。看，我准备了道歉的礼物。这瓶伏特加是你家的红牌绝品，我费了很多力气让人特地送过来的哦。”

“你留着自己喝吧，离开国土的伏特加不过是寡淡的水，用来清洗你满是肥油的大脑再适合不过了。”伊万当然知道阿尔弗雷德的本意并不是炫耀伏特加。

“哇哦，酒精的民族主义。”故作浮夸地感叹，但今天的阿尔弗雷德完全卸除了进攻的锋芒，无所谓地插回酒瓶，借力倚靠在沙发上，仿佛失了这个支撑他就无法独自站立，仅存的湛蓝单眼锁定住伊万。

“在实验的当天，把我喊出来，不只是为了给我送酒的吧。”或许死敌流露的弱态给了他前所未有的征服感，伊万唇角上扬。

“我就不能只是见见我许久不联系的炮友吗？”阿尔弗雷德抱臂咯咯地笑出来，毕竟俩人在今天之前唯一能达成的共识就是对方的身体很适合自己，仅此而已。

“你浪费了我半个月的时间。”伊万嗤之以鼻，明显不接受这个理由。“就是为了打一炮？”

“难道性不够重要吗？”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，突然像是想到了什么，望过来的眼睛满是挪揄。“啊抱歉，我想起来了，苏维埃没有性……”

「嗙——」飞驰而过的酒瓶贴着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋掠过，在墙壁上炸得粉碎。

“嘿伊万，酒店的赔偿费还得我出呢。”佯装不满地理了理被劲风吹乱的刘海。

“我有没有性，你不是最清楚了吗？”伊万眯起双眼，绷紧肌肉，走近那个看似不带任何防备的金发美国佬。

“原谅我的无礼。”阿尔弗雷德对伊万压抑反噬的怒火视若无睹，依旧软趴趴地靠在原来的位置，笑容倨傲。“谁？这个全世界只有我愿意和他上床的可怜人吗。”

伊万不想再和阿尔弗雷德多做废话，强行扯过对方的手臂，将他直接摔抛在房间中央的高档大床上，欺身而上，弹力十足的席梦思因乍得承受两个成年男人的体重而发出吱呀呻吟。

没有收到任何阻挠，阿尔弗雷德就这样可以说是乖巧地躺在伊万的身下，毫无反抗。不细看也无法分辨他瞳孔不稳的涣散，而原本就如金纸的脸色又白了一度。

伊万看见了，但他不打算揭穿。

“继续啊，琼斯。”伊万没兴趣和阿尔弗雷德玩猜猜我的手心藏了什么这种幼稚的蹩脚把戏。

被压制的阿尔弗雷德眨巴了下他的单眼，满脸不在意，侧过脸望向床外，那个方向是占据半面墙的落地窗，从这个角度只能看见深秋高远的苍穹。嘴里喃喃着和当下完全无关的话语。“你知道，拉斯维加斯是用来做什么的吗？伊万。”他固执己见地使用苏维埃的名字。

“你的赌城，资本的肮脏摇篮。”伊万自然不会配合他。

“不。”阿尔弗雷德转回对上伊万的眼睛，那枚单眼的蓝越发剔透，映着金色的睫羽，只要他愿意，可以伪装出绝对惑人的无辜。“这是一座记录碑。”

“为了什么？”在这个情势下，伊万有足够的耐心来周旋。

“核。”平淡到如同在说今天的天气，阿尔弗雷德边扯动滑落的围巾够下身上的苏联人，灼热的呼吸喷吐在伊万的鼻翼，夹杂一股醉人的酒精味，发音比呼吸还要轻微。“它会记下那里每一次震颤大地的爆炸。”停顿片刻，探出舌尖暧昧地划过伊万的下唇。“包括你要送给我的。”

接下那个恶劣的挑逗，伊万以牙还牙，在阿尔弗雷德的下颌处留下一个清晰的齿痕，印在他还略留有婴儿肥的软肉上，分外显眼。

这自然引起了阿尔弗雷德的不满，他苦唧唧地捂着被咬的地方，自哀自怨，“用咬人来回应调情，你还真的是块顽固不化的臭石头，没有一点情趣。”

“那请琼斯先生等下不要像只发情的母猫一样四处乱咬乱抓。”伊万说着解开身下人橄榄绿的军装纽扣，露出卡其衬衫和系得板正的暗色领带。

“我想知道礼物的规模有多大，当然，如果你需要，我也可以事先告诉你——关于哈萨克斯坦的那枚。”话题转了半圈又回到原地，阿尔弗雷德无作为地看着伊万摸向腰带的手，他上半身的纽扣全散，原本崭新的军装散乱地压在身下，船帽半歪，几缕金发挣脱束缚，眼镜的金边泛着冷光，凭空多添了几分与他不合的禁欲感。

“谁知道呢。不过礼物说出来就没有礼物应有的惊喜感了吧。”今天的阿尔弗雷德和往常完全不一样，换做过去，他早就不服输地扑上来，借用怪力撕扯伊万的制服，直到双方都衣不附体。伊万抽走腰带，直接扔下床。“今天你好安静，怎么，清教徒的隐瘤又引发了你对奢靡放荡的负罪感吗？”明知故问。

“怎么会，我是一个专业又负责的优秀床伴。”阿尔弗雷德干笑了两声，又突然停下，痛苦在眉间转瞬即逝。“偶尔也会提供不同口味的角色扮演，不像苏联人，连做爱仿佛都像在集体农庄似一板一眼的无趣。”

“是吗？”被人嫌弃活糙的男人气极反笑，紫眼睛在帽檐投下的阴影里发亮，把裤子连着军靴一起扯下，抚摸过大腿上缠绕的绷带，轻轻按压，阿尔弗雷德表面上没有反馈，可是指下肌肉的颤抖暴露了他的情绪。“果然琼斯先生在床上一句话都不能相信呢。”

“轻点。”反正迟早要被发现，阿尔弗雷德晃晃被抓住的大腿，蹭在伊万的军装上，“好疼。”吞下溃烂血肉被触摸的阵痛，挤出往常嚣张的笑，眉尾上扬，“刚出院新换的绷带，别弄散了，我可不想让别人觉得我在房间里杀人。”

“润滑剂？”伊万勾住病号的膝弯。

“床头，怎么，你今天要决定要温柔一点吗？那能不能要求你用安全套？”不抱期待地问。

“不，我怕你做一半晕过去，而且你家尺寸太小了。”虽说是谎言。

“啧。”阿尔弗雷德的抗议就是一个中指。他现在痛得连合上双腿的力气都没有，如果伊万把他肏死在床上，那可真的是他的人生丑闻了。

伊万坐在阿尔弗雷德的上方，衣冠周正，军帽压在奶金色的发丝上，与身下凌乱一片的美国人对比分明。他侧过脸斜睨，视线下移，在阿尔弗雷德不可置信的视线里，咬住指尖，一点点拉下手套，露出极寒塑造的雪色肌肤。

小小地倒吸一口冷气，上帝，这个木头苏联人学会在床上撩人了，世界末日了吗？但阿尔弗雷德不能否认被当做猎物锁定有一种灼灼燃烧的噬虐快感，啊，好想跳起来压住伊万，咬上猎人的脖子，舔舐其上的疤痕。可惜他现在四舍五入就是个半瘫状态。话虽如此，口头能占的便宜一句不能少。

“我没力气了，这次自己动吧伊万。”先前灌下过度的威士忌用以麻痹，酒精在血管里奔涌，把飘飘然的晕眩和如坠地狱的剧痛搅拌得融为一体。需要性爱的刺激，让他从这种临界值中清醒过来。

是的，他需要伊万。

“你话太多了。”

苏维埃的回应和他的脾气一样又臭又硬，带着不容拒绝的强势，直接两指托着大量冰凉的润滑剂拉开阿尔弗雷德的防御，挤入不知原因比以往高热了好几度的内里，粘稠的润滑剂都不需要太多动作，瞬间化为水液，跟着伊万的指尖，熟练地摸索进深处。

往日最皮的那个没了欲擒故纵的余裕，而伊万也没什么怜惜的心，借着湿滑撑开干燥的甬道，随意的刺入让不合主人意愿的内壁反射性地收缩，把伊万的手指吞得更深。小腿下弯，夹住苏联人的手臂。

“转性了？”直白的挑衅。事实证明阿尔弗雷德不配拥有温柔的前戏，伊万一反常态地开拓反而激起了他体内的瘙痒，身上溃烂的组织火烧火燎，后穴强硬的探索比起来不过是点添头，所谓前戏的快感也仅是隔靴搔痒。

从他俩见血的每一次约炮来看，阿尔弗雷德其实在性爱上没有啥天分，奈何他的人民着实太过自由，使他耳濡目染也学了不少，虽然路走偏了，只在激怒床伴上天赋异禀。靠糜烂放荡的黄金时代把他的性经验拔高了几倍，偶尔也想不通自己怎么栽在这个器大活烂的苏联人手上。

还不如直接插进来，他顶着太阳穴突突的跳动片段式地思考，没发现不受控的嘴巴已经把话说了出去。

体内的两指马上抽离，透明的水液从半阖的缝隙中汩汩流出，沾湿了弧度圆润的臀间。阿尔弗雷德后知后觉刚刚自己说了什么，刚想说点什么补救一下，他还不想真在床上痛死一次。

「咔」

与人体的温热触感完全迥异的冰冷硬物抵上收缩的穴口。伊万挡下那略显疲软的反击，手下用力，枪口的消音器圆管微微挺进，被压迫的软肉无力地半包裹着前段吮吸。

“那就如你所愿，琼斯。”斯拉夫男人从来不知道什么叫秋后算账，扯过对方的领带，拉到面前，腰部半悬的酸痛让阿尔弗雷德不悦地挥拳，又再次被掐在原地。下身的入侵继续，沁入脑髓的高浓度酒精使他乏力，肌肉不由自主地松弛，被捂化的润滑帮助这根冷硬的人造钢铁轻而易举地挺入最深处。

伊万看着身下人终于藏不住的苦痛情绪，蓝眼睛蒙上一层水光，泫然欲泣地打转。不可信，他当然比任何人都清楚这小骗子无论在床上还是桌上的精湛演技。

握住枪柄，抵着最深处的敏感地带研磨，做了那么多次，他从来没有费心去记过哪里是阿尔弗雷德的爽点，不过对方次次叫床都极为沉浸投入，炮友的做爱本就是各取所需吧，自己爽就够了。伊万想到过去某个片段，冷哼一声，把枪管又推深了几厘米。

痛，阿尔弗雷德颤抖地弓腰，前后不接的悬浮带来一种失重感，他想侧躺，领带束缚带来的窒息迫使他趴着腰配合。后方过深埋入的消音器，深到前所未有的进度，仿佛挤压到他脆弱的胃部，涌上干呕的错觉，从喉咙里弥漫开一股铁锈的腥涩。

FUCK…

意识模糊间，窒息混杂痛意酿造出一股莫名的快感，推动早就跃跃欲试的佛罗里达精神地挺立，漏下晶莹的前液，再流入交合处，帮助那无机质物入得更深。是啊，阿尔弗雷德不得不低下头靠在伊万的胸前换取喘息，现在已经分不清痛苦的源头，但他的身体还是兴奋起来了，很无解，他就是爱惨了伊万的粗暴。

“硬了？”皮质手套的触感顺着茎身轻抚而上，恶意地揉戳顶端被薄薄一层包住的孔洞，颗粒状的微凉面料给这具贫血身躯上唯一的血液汇聚点带来了别样的刺激，阿尔弗雷德泄愤似地张口叼住伊万胸前别的军勋绶带，黏答答的口水打湿了赤红的绸缎。

伊万厌恶地皱眉，猛地拔出一半的枪管，效果立竿见影，阿尔弗雷德惊喘着松开绶带，那根钢制枪管本就不是什么光滑服帖的材料，表面粗糙干涩，肉壁只来得及绞紧它，就算有再多的润滑也不敌这一下拉扯，他真的觉得自己的肠子都要被这根铁管带出去。

“喜欢吗？”头顶传来那人的询问，三分嘲弄六分冷漠。

“还行……”舔舔舌尖的血气，阿尔弗雷德还有空扶正浮起雾气的眼镜，“我觉得比水管好多了。”

“那来玩个游戏吧，琼斯。”用作项圈的领带再次收紧，被逼着抬头，后穴里插着的枪管也开始继续运动，以极慢的速度摩擦越发湿热的内壁，棱角分明的枪口每蹭过敏感点都能激起一阵痉挛，阿尔弗雷德缺血而惨白的脸上因窒息和快感而染上病态的暗沉艳红。

“好呀，伊万。”他好似不在意身下的惨状，吊儿郎当地笑出来。

「咔嗒」

保险被打开的声音。

“你可以猜，正在肏你的这支枪有没有下一颗子弹？”说着把枪管再插回最深处，大幅度搅动着湿得一塌糊涂的内里，肉壁分开又黏合，挤出淫靡的动荡水声。被粗暴点燃的热潮在体内炸裂，丝丝快感开始从痛楚下冒头。

“奖励？”阿尔弗雷德的精神像在走一根钢丝，摇摇晃晃，左右都是深渊。但是赌徒心态让他更关注他能获得什么。

“你会得到解放。”伊万咀嚼这个多义词，手指在保证枪支的同时，暗示性地刮过佛罗里达之下的双球，“区别是一个是肉体，一个是精神。取决于你的选择。”

“听起来我好赚~”阿尔弗雷德讥讽，想象了一下自己赤身裸体地躺在床上，被一枚苏联制子弹从屁眼直接射穿，血崩得像个难产的未成年失足母亲，哦，可别，那里根总统绝对不会让他再踏出白宫一步了。

“啊，毕竟你没有选择。”伊万渐渐熟练，调整角度，用已被阿尔弗雷德的肉穴焐得发热的枪管去戳刺那些平时不被照顾的小角落，每刺一次，他都能从诚实的佛罗里达上得到想要的反馈。

说真的，他有点怀念以前那个只知道提枪就上不解风情不懂花月的斯拉夫人了，阿尔弗雷德被磨得有些恍惚。缺乏氧气开始扰乱他的思考。那支染上他体温的杀器时刻在坠落前提醒他现实。

感受到了，临近极限的黑雾，萦绕在他的眼前，失去了一半的视力，反而看得更真切。阿尔弗雷德对上伊万的视线，管他在想什么，这属于两人的一秒无限趋于停滞。

是死，甜美的死亡，细细品味这股在刀尖上跳舞的病态喜悦。哈，他无可救药地沉迷于此，就算今天早上才刚从漫长的昏迷中醒来，便马不停蹄地赶来这里，反常的古龙水只是为了掩盖浓厚的消毒液和血腥味，他才不要错过欣赏愤怒俄国佬的机会。

只有伊万能给予他这种渗入灵魂的恐惧，或者说兴奋。

“没有。”一秒后，阿尔弗雷德眨眼，抖落一滴汗珠。

那根滚热的枪管抵在底部，伊万的手指扣上扳机，无法纾解的佛罗里达磨蹭在苏联军官整洁的制服下摆，洇染开深色湿痕，等待最后的宣告。

“恭喜。”伊万露出了上床至今第一抹笑容，透过玻璃褪去热意的天光勾勒出轮廓圣洁的美感，松开了攥在手心的领带，失去借力的阿尔弗雷德向后仰躺，撞入柔软的床铺，带动全身的伤口一起发出哀鸣，如同一只从高处摔落得粉碎四散的玻璃人偶，同时扣下等待已久的扳机，撞针空敲造成的震荡感从最深处扩散，直接炸开了沸腾在临界值的欲望火山，迸发出前所未有的高潮快感。

气若游丝的阿尔弗雷德软成一滩泥水，空白的眼底一片虚无，眼镜因刚才的动作落在一旁，飞溅的白浊弄脏了两人的军装，甚至还有一滴溅在那枚宝贵的军勋上。

拔出黏答答滴着淫液的手枪，伊万拽起阿尔弗雷德卷皱的衬衫，绷起的纽扣飞过，下方藏着层叠整齐的雪色绷带，隐隐渗出赤色，分别是腹部，双臂，颈部，右边的胸膛，银亮的军牌躺在心脏的位置，随主人的呼吸起伏。而右臂因为先前的粗暴，绷带已经散落，露出不见外表皮肤的血肉。

“……”看着那块半熔不规则的猩红肌理，伊万陷入沉思，倒不是在后悔下手太重，而是他需要确定美利坚那群人到底做了多少次试验才能把实力和他相当的祖国炸成这样，而这会对他的国家造成多大的威胁。

“等什么呢？时间就金钱啊。”背负着寻常人可以死上百次的伤痛，缓过神来的阿尔弗雷德又欠又傲地扯动伊万的围巾催促着，不知死活地故意挑衅，把每个单词的发音拖长到泛甜，薄唇开合间半截红舌转动。

“我要你把我肏到忘记我是谁，做得到吗？”

很好。伊万决定先从最近的开始下手，犹豫一下，避开了溃烂的手臂，利用手腕把阿尔弗雷德推至侧卧，向前挪动，悬空跪压在那条受伤的长腿上，把那条尚且完好的肉感大腿扶在掌心，蓄势待发的堪察加半岛顺股沟滑下，抵上红肿不堪，无法合拢的入口。

“阿尔弗雷德，你在害怕。”第一次，苏维埃喊了美利坚的人名。

真实的人类阴茎比冰冷的枪来得更为炙热和粗长，伊万再活烂，器也是大的。第一下就把阿尔弗雷德撞得眼前发黑。不好，他咬碎丢脸的尖叫吞食入腹，好像高估了自己的承受程度。契合度极高的阳具破开早已驯化等待投喂的媚肉，把内里淤积的水液尽数挤出，顺着股沟打湿了床单。

也不等身下人适应，伊万掐紧手中触感细密的大腿，大开大合地挺入本就被枪管开拓完美的甬道，每一击都会准确命中最深处。这个姿势有一定高度差，比普通的能插得更深，食髓知味的肉壁献媚似得贴上来，缠绕着能缓解欲望的唯一来客。

切身体会之后，今天阿尔弗雷德体温确实意外的高，伊万如被盛夏暖阳炙烤燥热的海洋所包裹，他也是个正常男人，性欲在前，也不会抗拒。继续他的一贯风格，边沿的褶皱都被碾抻到平展，细致无二地贴合起伏的曲线。

阿尔弗雷德扭过头把自己埋进绵软枕头，借以吸收他压抑的闷哼，他本意不是享受这场性爱。伊万说的对，他在害怕，随着他的国民越发了解核，恐惧也成倍增长。那是潘多拉的魔盒，盒底的希望早就被污染，现有的和平体系也不过是空中楼阁。

所以想要忘记，至少暂时，只有在伊万身边，阿尔弗雷德才能感到病态的完美安全感。

被不由自主地拖入情欲快感的旋涡中，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩在一起，拉斯维加斯过热的温度影响了室内，空气中弥漫一股男性的麝香，俩人交合的部分汗湿一片，伊万的囊袋拍打在阿尔弗雷德挺翘的屁股，湿滑后穴吞吐阴茎的粘稠水声，与后者克制的呻吟，交织出格外淫荡的背景乐。

太深了，难以习惯的大尺寸，后穴被抽插到发热发麻，虽然的确符合他贪婪的癖好，还放了那种狠话，但实际操作起来痛苦的也是阿尔弗雷德。毫无技巧的冲撞，不管他的前列腺还是最深处，全部狠狠地擦过，不做任何停留，带来电流般四溅的迂回快感，瓦解他仅存无几的理智。

释放过一次的分身颤巍巍地再度勃起，柔嫩的顶端在伊万粗糙的军裤上摩擦，蚕食掉他完全没有自信的忍耐，一向是喜欢就要得到，不喜欢就马上抛弃的混蛋小少爷性格，让他憋着不叫实在是太过困难。

在阿尔弗雷德还未察觉的时候，那只遗留的单眼泄露出隐藏的负面情绪，透明的泪水从红透的眼角滑落，渗入枕羽。可能是疯狂性爱中给予人的一时越界共情，伊万伸出指尖，抹去那点湿润，阿尔弗雷德有些呆滞地回望过来。

不堪重负的绑带扣恰好弹开，右眼的绷带一圈圈散落，伊万看清了那只眼睛，尽管周围的皮肤有一定的熔解脱落，但更引起瞩目的是整只眼眸违背生理原则，流转出电光的冰蓝，一如那日由深埋地下的冷却液放出的切连科夫光。

现在的阿尔弗雷德看起来，就像一只怪物。伊万想笑，和他一样，还有他的姐姐。

无所谓，他突然失去了查探对手情报的心情，这场性爱算什么呢，没有灵魂的交织，没有情爱的共通，单纯的肉体运动，疏解横隔在他俩之间的性张力，暂时抛弃无用的矜持和高傲，回归人类最原始的深层交流，尽管这里没有一个人类。

“叫出来吧，阿尔弗雷德。”感受到吮吸自己肉棒的内壁开始断断续续地痉挛，分泌的肠液混着润滑被连续抽插捣成了白浆，太久的炮友习惯，他知道对方的临界已至。

“……驳回。”嘶哑的气音充当勉强的回应。泯灭人知的毒蛇游走过全身，在几个重点部位咬上一口作为关照，最初的痛苦全部都在荷尔蒙的作用下转化为无与伦比的极乐，阿尔弗雷德现在也不是不想出声，这场对他不公的性爱，从一开始就注定必定是先脱力的那个。

向下挺进，借着这个姿势以及重力，伊万挤出了一个从未到达的位置，以至于阿尔弗雷德有了被捅穿的错觉。伊万的手指从下挽起阿尔弗雷德结实有力的腰腹肌肉，覆盖在满是绷带的小腹处，即使隔着厚厚的阻碍，也明显被顶起了一处突起。

伊万牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，引导他自己摸着突起的腹部，另一只手已经把蜜色的大腿掐出青污，臀部的软肉因为拍打而泛出红晕，不过也习惯了，从来没有哪次和伊万约炮不是伤痕累累地回去的。

“你能感受到我吗？”

今天斯拉夫人在床上的情话已经超标了，阿尔弗雷德在烧却理智的情欲里迷迷糊糊地神游点头，掌下隔了一层绷带，感受不太明显，但是也不需要去摸，毕竟最难熬的部分在他的体内。

「…………detonation procedure engaged.The underground section ………in……」

“！”来了，阿尔弗雷德瞬间心悸惊醒，只有他可以听到的宣告声音。瞳孔缩小，那双流转蓝光的眼眸越发妖异，无意识地攥紧伊万的双臂，硬生生把对方扯到面前，也不知道已经虚弱到极点的他怎么挤出来这么大的力气，血液顺着右边脸颊滑落。

“我还清醒着呢伊万今天你也太——呃呜……”

伊万无言，用行动打断了阿尔弗雷德故作强硬的挑衅，拉着那条腿抬得更高，被汗液打湿的软发黏在鬓角，弯下腰，阿尔弗雷德几乎被他折了个对半，拖入猛烈如岚的攻势，每一次都拔到只留一个顶端，再重重地挺入最深处，击打在敏感脆弱的内里。

“啊——”

最终，阿尔弗雷德发出了今日第一声完整的呻吟，或者说是从喉咙后挤出破碎嘶哑的泣音。伴随着远处隐约传来震彻地壳的波动，直直射了出来，浓稠的白浊又一次弄脏了伊万的裤子。后穴也因为再一次的高潮而紧紧地咬死那根尚未疲软的肉棒，妄想把它禁锢在最深处。

礼物引爆了。伊万没管阿尔弗雷德因攀上临界而不断痉挛，按住他唯一完好的肩膀，继续抽插，肉刃破开无序跳动的软肉，强行挺入因高潮而紧张蜷缩的甬道，顶着极乐的快感，持续给予对方更多的刺激。

本来应该在不应期的阿尔弗雷德因为狂风暴雨式的操弄，本该平静的欲海再一次翻滚，他的前端还处于低谷，但是后面被伊万操得熟透的肉穴可不管主人能不能承受，把每一份过剩快感化作刺痛的电流，鞭打着已经糊成一团的大脑。

这段高潮的快感被无限拉长，直至伊万在阿尔弗雷德摩擦火热的体内射出比正常体温还要更低的精液。

被旧时积累的伤痛，过度激烈的情事，还有不久前的“礼物”同时逼到理智生理极点的阿尔弗雷德，死死掐着伊万军装的布料，回光返照式地仰头，眸子里非人的电光蓝已然褪去，刚发出一个音节的开头，就眼前一黑，直接晕倒在床上。

带着他还没有说出口的各种抗议，嗯，还有辱骂。

——————————————

1988年8月18日，晴，无风，拉斯维加斯，内华达州

阿尔弗雷德从完全无梦的纯黑中醒来，自他伤势恶化，很久都没有过这么安谧的睡眠了。

溃烂的伤口还在隐隐作痛，因他不节制的约炮行为，有些部分明显恶化，他从床上爬起来，牵动凝结的血痂嫩肉，嘶嘶抽气。

是，一切是他自找的。

赤身裸体地坐在床上，双腿间传来干涸的粘附感，阿尔弗雷德抬腿，看着一片狼藉的下半身，他分泌的，他射出的，又或者是对方的遗留物，全部混杂成恶心的触感，指望伊万帮他做清理，那的确是痴心妄想。

赤着双脚，一瘸一拐地走向落地窗，视线路过小桌，铁筒里的冰块已经融化殆尽，多出的液面溢满桌面，那瓶用作礼物的伏特加已经不在了，桌面上空留下一枚硬币，摸起来拿在指尖：1卢布。

阿尔弗雷德冷笑，单指弹起那枚硬币，复又接住，金属的边缘在薄凉的晨曦中反射出流动的金芒轨迹。

他看向远方的天际线。

风停了。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 用上的设定列在这里。
> 
> 1.苏美联合核试验  
> 两国分别在对方国土上爆炸了一枚10万-15万吨当量的核装置，并交换了研究数据。这次实验让双方获得了对方试验场的可靠地质数据，也使双方核试验更透明，增进了双方的战略互信。  
> 苏/联测试场的核试验：  
> 701 Shaga 1988年9月14日 Balapan1350号钻孔  
> 美/国测试场的核试验：  
> Kearsarge 1988年8月17日 NTS Area U19ax
> 
> 2.核试验基地（来自百度，错误我认）  
> 苏/联：俄罗斯新地岛约132次，哈/萨/克/斯/坦/塞/米/巴/拉/金/斯/克约670次  
> 美/国：内/华/达/州/拉/斯/维/加/斯附附近荒漠，约900次。
> 
> 3.苏/联没有性  
> 1986年的史上第一个苏美共同举办的电视节目，苏/联嘉宾说了一句there is no sex in the USSR……（on TV），不过on TV被笑声打断了，所以苏联没有了性。
> 
> 4.拉斯维加斯  
> 冷战期间，太过临近核试验基地，只有60英里，许多人慕名而来，观看核爆炸，有的时候，每年可以多挣1亿多美元。而核爆炸产生的蘑菇云成了一景。  
> 当然，引发的辐射也被当地居民所抵制。
> 
> 5.私设  
> 伊万是苏俄，非苏联，所以其他苏联成员国依旧存在。主要实验创伤由哈/萨/克/斯/坦承担。  
> 在国土上测试核实验会让人格化有熔解的伤痛。  
> 本文主要目的是GHS，对于背景的逻辑不做太多赘述。
> 
> 6.无蘑菇云  
> 1963年美、英、苏之间签署除了地下外禁止一切核试验的(部分停止核试验)条约，核试验转入地下。
> 
> 7.炮/友  
> 政见不同并不影响上/床，美国佬懂个屁政/治，日就完事了。日趴了反而更不会去乱搞男女男男关系。
> 
> 8.马卡洛夫PB6P9  
> 消音器太大太色了，苏/维/埃工业的结晶（x  
> 实乃苏美友好交流的必备用品（x


End file.
